Victory
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: L never expected those three words to come out of Raito's mouth. genderswitch


Victory

* * *

L never expected those three words to come out to Raito's mouth. -genderswtich-

* * *

"Dad!" Raito screamed.

Yagami heard deep breaths after that call. He ran to the living room and found Raito leaning on the armrest of a sofa kneeling on the floor, an arm under her full term stomach. "Shit! Already?!"

"Make it stop!" tears started to stream down her face. "Make it stop…make it stop…" Raito pleaded as if Yagami could do anything.

"Matsuda!" Yagmi yelled as he helped Raito up on the rose colored leather sofa.

"Chief! I heard-" Matsuda trailed off seeing Raito clinging to Yagami in attempt to make the pain go away.

"Have Watari prepare the room!" Raito growled a wave of pain out softly by Yagami's shoulder.

"Hai!" Matsuda left the room in a panic

"I'm sorry…Dad…I'm sorry…" Raito breathed as the tightening subsided. "I know I shouldn't be like this…I'm sorry…"

"Shush, shush," Yagami comforted her. "Now, come, we have a room ready for this kind of situation," he carried her in a bridal fashion. 'Not as heavy as I thought,'

"I'm so scared, dad…" her voice was barely audible.

**.oOo.**

"Ryuuzaki!" the news had gotten to Aizawa. "Ryuuzaki!" he came in the computer room yelling Ryuuzaki's name.

"Is something the matter, Aizawa-kun?" Ryuuzaki turned his gaze away from the computer screen to look at Aizawa, his hand holding a fork, and he wasn't done with his cheesecake yet

"Hurry up and go!" said Aizawa, "Raito's already in labour!"

Ryuuzaki dropped the fork and went out the room before Aizawa could even blink. He went in that room. The room where it had all started. First it was just a kiss…then before he knew it…Ryuuzaki was the one whom Raito gave her virginity. Ryuuzaki was positive he loved her. But did Raito give it all back? Did Raito even love him, just one bit?

"Raito!" Ryuuzaki saw Raito lying on her side facing away from the door on the bed. On the bed where it happened.

"Dad!" Yagami let Raito hold his hand and crush it.

"Just breathe, ok?" Yagami told hre. 'Wow, she's stronger that her mother. I'll have Watari take a look at this later. Hope I won't break any bones – gah!'

"Make it stop…make it stop…" Raito mumbled. "Ryuuzaki…" Yagami heard her. "Ryuuzaki…where is he?"

"I'm here, I'm here," Ryuuzaki ran to the other side of the bed to face her. He never expected Raito to even ask for him. He had expected her to yell at him. Curse him for knocking her up. Drop every profanity known to man at him or deliberately crush his hand as a contraction came.

Yagami let go of Raito's hand and let Ryuuzaki take over. Yagami gave him a cold glare, with Ryuuzaki somehow understanding what the glare meant. In one way or another, he thought it meant, "Take care of my daughter you bastard or you die in my hands," or something like that. And Ryuuzaku admitted it to himself, dying in Yagami's hands was scary. He had seen the man angry before, and he didn't want to see it again. Hell, if he had seen Yagami mad at someone else, what if it was him? Having knocked up his eldest daughter. That kind of angry would be like…a dragon breathing out fire! And damn, did that thought scare the shit out of him.

"I'm here," he said, brushing Raito's bangs off her face.

"You'll help me, right?" Raito asked. "I'm so scared…"

_write my name_

"Yes, I'll help you through this, ok?" Ryuuzaki had chosen to choose simple words when he spoke. That way, Raito would feel cared for. Not like when Ryuuzaki uses deep words, it made him sound like he had no heart.

"Promise?"

"Promise," he gave Raito a kiss on her forehead.

**.oOo.**

Hours went by, Yagami and Ryuuzaki were getting more nervous as each minute passed. "I'll check you now, Raito," said Watari. How the hell did he even know about childbirth?! That rugged old man. "You're just about ready,"

"Just now…?" Raito had no more voice to project. "I don't want to do this anymore…I don't wanna…"

_kill me_

Ryuuzaki got a little pissed. "You can do this, ok? You can do this!" he said. "I love you! I trust you!"

Raito did nothing but nod. That kinda hurt Ryuuzaki. He really did love her. But he had never heard Raito say it to him. Those three simple words. Three simple words. The three simple words that he had longed for from her. Every time he told her that, they'd end up making out. Either in front front of the computer…or on the sofa…who knows where else.

**.oOo.**

The beautiful cry of a new born filled the room roughly an hour later.

_Now_

"It's a boy, Yagami-san," Watari announced.

"Hear that, Raito!" Ryuuzaki looked at her, brushing the matted hair on her face off. "It's a boy! Thank you, Raito, so much!" Ryuuzaki kissed her. Raito was still holding his hand. And it was loosening. "Raito, are ok?" Ryuuzaki started to panic. "Do you need anything?" Raito was pale and was sweating cold, eyes half closed.

"Ryuuzaki, you won," with one last breath. "I am Kira," she closed her eyes and her grip on Ryuuzaki's hand totally loosened, leaving the other with nothing to hold on to.

"No…"

"No!"

"NO!"

"NO!!!" (1)

* * *

(1) Ryuuzaki yelled. that was all him.

please review.


End file.
